


Like Thelma and Louise

by Ilthit



Category: Charlie's Angels (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: Alex is not very good at comforting pillow talk.





	Like Thelma and Louise

There’s always an edge Dylan could go over, in the back of her mind. She’s letting loose, because if she doesn’t the wild happiness of her life will run away and leave her stranded, but she knows she’s skirting close. Like Thelma and Louise kissing at the edge of the precipice, because it’s the only place they can kiss.

“That’s pretty gay,” Alex deadpans from the pillow next to her.

“I’m serious.”

Alex scoots closer, folds her little body under Dylan’s arm. “If you don’t think me and Natalie would catch you… you’re gay _and_ dumb.”

“Fuck you.”

“Mm. Promises.”


End file.
